


read 2:08 am

by wanderlustnostalgia



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, i honestly can't believe i actually wrote this, my cringey emo side starts to show through, spot the references!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustnostalgia/pseuds/wanderlustnostalgia
Summary: STEFON:come 2 bedSETH:Can't.  SorrySTEFON:y not(alternately titled:  beet wentz is the only reason)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one of these days I'll get around to writing an actual _fic_ fic about these two with like plot and character development and sh*t but until then have this :)
> 
> I attempted to type the way I think Stefon types but it ended up annoying me so I reverted to more "normal" typing for the sake of my eyes. Seth, meanwhile, types like my mom.

STEFON:

come 2 bed

**SETH:**

**Can't.  Sorry**

STEFON:

y not

**SETH:**

**Working**

STEFON:

ew gross

workaholism is unhealthy seth meyers

**SETH:**

**Those are some strong words coming from someone who takes enough drugs to keep a rhinoceros high for three weeks** **.**  

STEFON:

touche

srsly tho come 2 bed

**SETH:**

**I'll be there when I'm done, I promise.**

STEFON:

ur no fun

**SETH:**

**I just need to work on this a little longer.  You know what we agreed on.**

STEFON:

so work on it w me ;);););) I can help u ;);););)

**SETH:**

**I mean ACTUAL work.  Not just us making out with my laptop open.**

STEFON:

ugh fine

party pooper

I was going 2 tell u about nys hottest club rawr xD but it seems seth meyers is 2 busy working 2 spend time w his husband :(:(:(:(:(

**SETH:**

**Don't be like that, Stefon.**

**Can't you just tell me now?  I know you want to**

STEFON:

not the same

**SETH:**

**Does it have everything, at least?**

STEFON:

yes but u dont deserve 2 hear about it

**SETH:**

**I guess that's fair.**

STEFON:

ughhhhhhhhhhhhh ok fine u got me bc this place has EVERYTHING seth

emo vegetable beet wentz, shopping carts, pantyhose, brocade, emergency ponchos, an addict w a pen

n pig-faced sia impersonator muddy ziegler making her live primetime debut feb 30

**SETH:**

**...**

**Stefon y** **ou do realize there's no February 30?**

STEFON:

well I know that n u know that but she doesnt know that ;);););););)

**SETH:**

**And I suppose Beet Wentz is in on this too?**

STEFON:

ru kidding

beet wentz is the only reason shes famous ;);)

ugh can u just come 2 bed already?????? not the same

the dogs miss u

I miss u

**SETH:**

**You know you and the dogs could always get up off the bed and come over here, right?**

STEFON:

2 much work

I had that danceoff w cheetah rivera @ acrobatic 4head bendy uries death-of-a-bachelor party last nite n im still sore

my back is KILLING me

also tired

work kicked my ass 2day :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

**SETH:**

**I'm sorry babe :(**

**Can you wait a little while longer?  I just have a few more things to tweak**

STEFON:

I can’t wait that long my eyelids r drooping

im gonna fall asleep cold n lonely n wake up w no1 2 kiss good morning bc the hubby stayed up 2 late, awwwwwwwwwwwwww

**SETH:**

**You are so melodramatic.**

STEFON:

****

**SETH:**

**...Did you seriously just send me a gif of yourself?**

**Oh my GOD.**

**At least when I do things like this I take a VIDEO.**

**I know you had to Google yourself to get this.**

STEFON:

u know what seth I dont need ur sass

I look like shit and my voice is croaky fuck off dont judge me

**SETH:**

**...**

**...**

STEFON:

sethy im KIDDING :):)

but srsly come 2 bed

**SETH:**

**...**

**...**

**...I honestly don't know what to do with you sometimes.**

STEFON:

then u should do me ;);););););););););););)

**SETH:**

**I thought your back hurt?**

STEFON:

doesnt mean we cant get freeeeeaaaakaaaayyyyyyy ;););););););););););););););)

**SETH:**

**Stefon.**

STEFON:

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

**SETH:**

**…all right.**

STEFON:

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjzv8utjfrZAhUP8GMKHVILDtIQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2F7BTY&psig=AOvVaw2c7wp30rtFv0bS9Qddp7Ih&ust=1521607915282982)

 

**SETH:**

**Why**

STEFON:

beet wentz

beet wentz is the only reason ;)

**SETH:**

***sigh***

STEFON:

Luv u sethy <3<3<3

**SETH:**

**I love you too.**

Read 2:08 AM

 


End file.
